


Calidez

by andyxrrrx



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyxrrrx/pseuds/andyxrrrx
Summary: —Descuida, yo ayudaré a peinar tu cabello al despertar.Se lo repetía cada noche sin falta,  pues las preocupaciones de Ruki lo consumían incluso en sus sueños, pero Reita siempre llegaba para brindarle un poco de calor cuando todo en su cuerpo se volvía frío.----------------------------Reituki/Reiru-Reita x Ruki-Ligero angst-Fluffy-Drabble, i thinkCapítulo único
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 5





	Calidez

¿Por qué no se detenía de una buena vez? Ese ruido tan molesto, el de la lluvia azotando su ventana maltratada y un constante golpeteo en el cuarto de alado. Llovía, tronaba el cielo, retumbaba en el aire por la creciente noche, pero cómo le irritaba ese _toc toc_ en la pared.

—Takanori, ¿podrías guardar silencio? —gritó algo adormilado aún, dando una palmada al muro.

Era fácil poner de malas a Takashima, especialmente en esos días. Estaban casi todos ahí, divididos en dos cuartos del mediano piso que rentaban por parte de su nueva productora musical, ¿hacía cuánto habían entrado? Unos tres años quizá; _una banda pequeña todavía, pero con gran futuro por delante_ , eso pensaron cuando contactaron con el vocalista. Pero tener alguien más importante detrás dirigiéndote conlleva siempre precios altos, y para ese momento su principal frustración era el limite de tiempo para presentar un siguiente álbum. Takashima, el guitarrista líder, cargaba con el estrés de un ensayo fallido y la poca cooperación de sus compañeros.

_Toc toc._

—Silencio, por favor.

_Toc toc._

—¡Maldita sea, Matsumoto! —y fue él quien golpeó aun más fuerte la superficie dura que los dividía.

—Shima, por favor.

Akira, rubio bajista que compartía habitación con su amigo, se había levantado de la cama donde dormía, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar junto al que trató de callar el otro lado. Su mano sujetó la muñeca de Takashima, le dio un ligero apretón, mirando su silueta en medio de la oscuridad, apenas eso con sus mechones lacios cubriéndole ambos ojos.

—Iré a ver qué pasa, tú deja de hacer este escandalo también.

El guitarrista se sentía un poco culpable tras su arrebato de media noche, pero carajo, estaba cansado y sólo deseaba dormir.

Hacía frío, era otoño, así que el pijama que había elegido Akira no eran sus boxers casuales y playera de manga corta, sino que portaba unos pantalones holgados, negros, y camiseta de manga larga del mismo color. Sus pies iban descalzos, apenas tenía ambos ojos abiertos, a como su natural forma le era posible. No le extrañaba que hubiese algo de ruido a esa hora, a pesar de que dos de sus integrantes, baterista y guitarrista faltantes, no se encontraban en la misma residencia; Yutaka, de percusión, decidió visitar a su abuela, pues su casa le quedaba cerca. Yuu simplemente había salido a una cita y no volvió más por la noche.

—Ruki debe tener otro mal sueño…

Lo murmuró para sí mismo cuando salió de su habitación. Ya antes lo contempló, cómo su vocalista se removía demasiado entre su manta y ponía una expresión de pánico en sueños, usualmente era Yutaka quien lo calmaba, pues tenía experiencia en ello, pero no siempre estaba, y era algo tedioso, no por él, sino por la poca paciencia en Shima.

—Ruu…

El tono de Akira fue suave, ya no le oía golpetear la pared. Intentó abrir la puerta para adentrarse, sin embargo, el menor se adelantó y giró la perilla, mostrándose ante el bajista con su rostro agachado, cada mechón lacio, rubio también, con algunas mechitas rojas, le cubrían sus ojos tristes. Él quedaba bajito, aun más sin sus plataformas usuales, entonces sólo veía su coronilla temblando y los hombros desnudos por la playera sin mangas.

—Lo lamento, parece que de nuevo causé molestias.

Lo miró con algo de pena, pero se aseguró de no durar mucho así, pues sabía que al otro le molestaba tal expresión. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, poniendo su mentón sobre la cabeza para después restregar la mitad de su rostro contra su cabello claro, pasando su mejilla de arriba abajo.

—Te dije que podía dormir contigo hoy.

—Pensé que al menos una noche sería manejable esto —le correspondió su abrazo, hundiendo su rostro húmedo en la prenda cálida y oscura.

—Ven, vamos a acostarnos. Estás helado.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Akira pudiera ver más del cuerpo pequeño y delgado. Intentó tomar su cara antes de que se diera vuelta, poniendo la palma en su barbilla y aproximando sus labios hasta la sien, dejando un par de besos a cada lado; ellos dos eran novios, o eso trataban de decir, pues nunca se lo propusieron formalmente, sino que un día aceptaron su atracción mutua y continuaron demostrándolo con pequeñas caricias y palabras. Era difícil en ciertas ocasiones, tener novio.

Ah, Takanori era hombre también, su amigo de hacía algunos años atrás. A veces era incomodo para el resto que se tomaran de la mano, saber que ambos compartían cama de vez en cuando; no estaban preparados para asimilar una relación así, más no los rechazaban y se esforzaban por dejar de lado cada estigma que cargaban. Mientras no se saliera de control y no causaran problemas en la empresa, tras la puerta asegurada podían amarse tanto como quisieran.

Entonces ahí estaba Akira, consolando a Taka, a Ruu como le decía de cariño especial. Pasaba su mano repetidamente en su nuca, lo tenía recostado sobre el pecho, otra vez bajo el mentón, olfateando su shampoo de aroma frutal. ¿Cuántas noches más tendría que tragarse la impotencia de no hacer más por las cosas tan oscuras que lo afligían?

—¿Es lo mismo?

—Sí, pero hoy se sintió tan real… ¡te juro que me sentí a mí mismo de aquella forma asquerosa!

La camiseta del rubio mayor se arrugó bajo las manos de Takanori, aferrándose aún más a él cerró sus ojos para hundirse entre la curva de su cuello y hombro izquierdo. No quería nada, ni siquiera sentirse a sí mismo, sólo buscaba perderse en Akira y olvidar la terrible pesadilla que no lo soltaba al intentar descansar. Para su novio era una preocupación constante, no sabía cómo tratar aquello, cómo ayudarlo, _¿qué hago?_ Se dijo a sí mismo la primera vez que vio a Ruki llorando en medio de su crisis. Pero con el tiempo se armó de algunos pasos para tranquilizarlo, aunque triste, de tanto que ocurría, tuvo qué.

Una manta o su propio suéter para cubrirlo. Caminar despacio con él de vuelta a la cama o quedarse ahí arrinconado mientras lo abrazaba hasta dormir. Besos, caricias, palabras lentas y bajitas, asentir cuando Taka hablaba y lloraba; limpiar esas lagrimas que le escurrían por su mentón, limpiar su nariz, limpiar la sangre que a veces salía por las heridas que se causaba sin querer. Era todo parte de lo primero solamente, pues más cosas llegaban al tener que levantarse, tomar una ducha, comer, andar, trabajar.

 _Yo estaré aquí para ti, ¿bien? Anda, toma mi mano._ Fueron las palabras iniciales que unieron más a ese par. Takanori encontró algo para sostenerse cuando sentía derrumbarse por completo; era un alivio total, aunque también le causaba remordimiento, pues sentía que podría llegar a ser una carga, incluso algo dañino a la larga.

—Oi, deja de pensar eso —pero Akira le leía siempre la mente.

Cuando dejaba de llorar de repente, pero su respiración seguía agitada y sus manos no soltaban su fuerte agarre, sabía que estaba pensando en algo malo, ese tipo de cosas que le ponen tenso.

—Me da pena depender tanto de ti.

—No dependes de mí, no es inclinado a ese extremo —se acercó de nuevo y besó su cabeza una, dos y tres veces, las que fueran necesarias—, estoy para ayudarte porque quiero verte mejor.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te ayudo yo? Parece que sólo te agrego peso a tus propios problemas.

—Ahora somos dos aquí, ¿vale? Lo mío te concierne a ti tanto como lo tuyo a mí. Tú me ayudas al guiarme allá fuera, donde soy torpe con mis palabras y detalles; me haces sentir cómodo. Si yo puedo conseguir que un poco de tranquilidad esté en ti, lo haré, no me cuesta nada —sonrió pensándolo, acariciándole la espalda—, tocarte es de mis placeres.

—Akiraaaa…

Una primera risa se escuchó y aquello le conmovió de forma inmensa su corazón.

—Ya, duerme —un beso más entre sus mechones despeinados—, por la mañana podríamos ir a la cafetería que mencionaste hace unos días.

—Dijiste que estabas ocupado.

—Quería mandar a lavar mis trajes, pero puedo encargárselo a Shima —ah, ya lo escuchaba reclamar por ser la tercera semana donde él llevaba todo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Akira sólo asintió con apenas un leve sonido en su boca, se estaba acurrucando más y más—, ¿y si no tengo ganas de salir?

—Nos quedamos aquí acostados.

El más alto enredo sus pies con los de su novio, ya comenzaba a calentar su delgado cuerpo, quería pensar que la pálida piel tomaba algo de vida. Escuchaba su corazón latir con mayor normalidad conforme pasaban los minutos, su respiración sincronizada, sus caricias con los pequeños dedos sobre el pecho. Se iba entre cada detalle.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—Yo feliz. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí.

Se juntaron un poco más, arropándose con la gruesa manta que los unía y soltando la tensión que antes no dejaba espacio para pensar tranquilamente.

La temperatura en ambos cuerpos era la misma, una cálida y amable chispa que iniciaba en sus pechos y se esparcía, gentilmente, lejos de la oscuridad que ya no existía mientras Akira lo abrazara tanto despierto como en sueños.

_Descuida, yo ayudaré a peinar tu cabello al despertar._


End file.
